Two Years
by baseballgurl547
Summary: Bella and Edward are at their senior prom when Bella disappears. The next day she returns, but she only has two years until she has to go back.
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from _Twilight_ they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I do however own:

Colin

Mark/Marcus

Brent

Kat

Olivia

Janice

Because this was written before _New Moon_ came out if there are any characters who have the same names in this story as in _New Moon_ it was totally coincidental

Also, if any of my characters that I made up have the same names as yours that too was coincidental, or if the story line is the same, I apologize completely because I never would want to steal someone's idea!

If there is any confusion you can contact me by sending me a message, I will do my best to respond as quickly as I can.

Hope you like them and please review!

-Mac


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella**

At least this time I knew about the prom thank goodness I wasn't going to be in a cast this time and that I knew Edward was taking me. I hate surprises! I wasn't surprised that Edward asked me; Alice told me she saw it. I let her and Rosalie give me a makeover, only for the prom. Alice had squealed in delight "I saw this, and I also saw Edward when he saw you." She laughed. "No to much makeup" I said, but I knew that they wouldn't listen to me."

As I sauntered over to Edward, I saw him smile. Alice and I had gone shopping for prom dresses, with Rosalie in Seattle. I bought a blue dress that showed off the perfect parts of my body and hid the not so perfect parts. I also decided that I would wear a shawl with the dress, Rosalie disagreed, but I insisted.

"Edward," I said as I reached him, "I'm just going to go for a breath of fresh air, okay?" He smiled, kissed me on the cheek and said, "Okay, but don't be out too long, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He gave me a smile, I smiled back, at then headed towards the gym doors, and it was getting way to stuffy in the gym.

**Edward**

Bella had let Rosalie and Alice give her a makeover. Once again, they outdid themselves. I watched as Bella walked towards me, she was wearing a blue dress and shawl that she had gotten in Seattle with Alice and Rosalie. It took my breath away every time I looked at her.

She came over, "Edward," she said, "I'm just going to go for a breath fresh air, okay?" I smiled, kissed her on the check and said, "Okay, but don't be out too long, I don't want you to hurt yourself." I smiled at her; she smiled back and walked towards the gym door. I walked over to where Alice and Jasper where sitting. "Hey" I said, as I sat down. Alice looked around, "Where's Bella?" she asked, "She went out for a breath of fresh air," I said. "Alice, do you think she can't see us?" I asked, after a couple of minutes. Alice shook her head, "I think she can, and even if she couldn't we have a view of the door, so we could see her walking in" I frowned, "Sometimes I wish I could read her mind" I said, Alice smiled. The longer she was gone, the more I got worried, "Alice, I'm going to go outside" I said, finally, getting up from the table. I walked over to the doors and pushed them. A gush of fresh air hit me as I walked outside, I looked around but I didn't see Bella.

"Bella?" I called, I didn't get a response, and so I looked around some more when I saw a blue shawl on the ground. I walked over and picked it up, a note fluttered to the ground. I picked it up, it said

Dear Edward,

I'm so sorry to take Bella away from you when you where at the prom. I had hoped I would get a chance before, but you see, she was always in the presence of either you or another vampire. I couldn't take her then, so I took my chance now. Funny, you let her go by herself; I thank you for making this human-napping easier for me. I request that you, Alice and Jasper leave the prom and head home. I have sent a messenger to give you a note when you reach your Volvo; yes I know you have a Volvo. Once you receive the letter, go straight home; I will know if you haven't. Remember, I have Bella, you don't.

Yours Respectfully,

Marcus

However please call me as Mark

_Alice! _ I said in my head,

_Edward I'm right beside you!_

I looked around and there was Alice, I handed her the note. I watched as her eyes flew across the page. I saw her eyebrows furrow at the end, she handed the note to Jasper then looked at me. Jasper's eyes flew across the page just like Alice's, and I saw, just like Alice, his eyebrows furrow. "Mark?" he asked, as he looked up, "Do you know a Mark?" I shook my head, "No, not that I recall." "Well, we might as well leave anyways, it was getting to crowded in there" Alice said, I smiled at her at walked towards the Volvo.

When I reached my Volvo, there was a girl sitting on the hood, she stood up and walked over to me.

_So this is Edward Cullen, Mark was right, he is handsome. I didn't believe him, but I guess I should now that I've been with him for over two years. I wonder what he sees in that human girl, what is her name again? I think its Bellatrix, or something. _

"Hello, I'm Olivia, here you are" she handed me a letter and then vanished. I opened it immediately.

My dear Edward,

I'm glad to see that you are being so cooperative. Now here's the deal, please go to your house and stay there. Don't leave, if you do I have vampires posted nearby and they will contact me if you or any family member leaves the house. In the morning you're beloved Bella will arrive unharmed at your house. But here's the catch Edward, old boy, in two years I will come back for Bella. You will let her go willingly or we will have to put up a fight and Bella will be harmed during the fight. I will arrive two years from today ready to take Bella. I would prefer it if she was packed with clothes to last her a couple of months, if not I can buy her some once she is with me. Don't worry Ed, I'm a vegetarian, have been my whole life.

Yours Respectively,

Mark

I got into the Volvo and drove off, with Jasper trailing me; he had come in a different car with Alice. We arrived home in five minutes; I slammed the door and ran into the house. "CARLISLE" I yelled when I got inside, he and Esme came running with Emmett and Rosalie following. When he came near enough, I threw him the letter, he read it silently then gave it to Esme. Esme read it with Emmett and Rosalie reading it over her shoulder. Carlisle asked me the same questions Jasper did, "Do you know a Mark?" I shook my head. "Alice, have you seen anything out of the ordinary," Carlisle asked, Alice shook her head, "No, its weird that I didn't see Bella's kidnapping," Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Well I'm not surprised," said Rosalie, she had stayed quiet until now; I knew she was going to say something. "Rosalie" said Emmett, warningly, Rosalie didn't say anymore, but her mind did.

_Edward, I know you're reading my mind, so I'm going to tell you what I'm thinking. She's ALWAYS getting into stuff like this, have you forgotten the James incident? It's probably another vampire who smelled her and couldn't resist._

I sighed, she could be right but then again Mark said he was a vegetarian. "Carlisle, we have to do something," I said, Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Edward, the letter said she'd be here in the morning, there's nothing we can do." "Rosalie's right Edward, there's nothing we can do, for the moment" said Carlisle, I stared at him. I nodded, I knew he was right and I hated him for it.


End file.
